


crowned queen

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [85]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Post Series, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimmer is crowned the queen of Bright Moon.





	crowned queen

The people of Bright Moon applauded as Glimmer and Adora emerged from the castle, dressed in their finest garbs. Music was playing, people were happy. After all, this was a very special occasion, not just to the beloved couple, but to the citizens as well. Today was the day a new queen would be crowned.

 

Or rather, two.

 

Glimmer, the heir of the land, the princess, would turn into a queen, and so would her wife, the lovely Adora, the savior of Etheria, She-Ra.

 

As they walked forward, the couple held hands with large smiles on their faces, like they always did. Nothing was more important to them than the happiness of the other. They would do anything for one another, the bond between Glimmer and Adora being that strong, few things could be stronger.

 

Nothing could break their bond, it only grew stronger.

 

Like in this very moment, at their coronation ceremony. They would be the rulers of this land, queens, side by side.

 

Excitement hit, and Glimmer’s grip on Adora’s hand tightened out of habit, as thrills went through her.

 

This was actually happening.

 

She was not only married to the most gorgeous woman in the entirety of Etheria, but, now she would rule her kingdom with Adora.

 

She knew, this was just the start of their life together.

 

And she couldn’t ask for anything else.

 

Because what would you want, when you already had everything you needed?


End file.
